marvelcomicsfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Agent Carter (A!)
"Agent Carter" is the eleventh episode of Assemble!'s Season Five and the one hundred and fourteenth episode overall. Plot -I am Agent Peggy Carter, of the SSR. After being dismissed by my male colleagues, I finally broke through by helping prove Howard Stark’s innocence, along Stark’s butler, Mr. Jarvis and my fellow agents, Daniel Sousa and Jack Thompson. Even though Johann Fennhoff was captured, the Russian spy Dottie Underwood escaped, and we were not going to let that happen.- -Agent Carter, Agent Sousa…- Jack Thompson, now chief of the SSR, called both agents to his office. -Yes, chief?- Peggy lifted up her head slightly. -The Howling Commandos are getting rid of the remaining HYDRA cells, scattered through Europe… And they… They requested your help, Agent Carter.- -That’s flattering.- The agent smiled slightly. -Yes, whatever.- Thompson muttered. -Agent Sousa, due to your… Eagerness to work with Miss Carter, I will attach you to this mission too.- -Yes, sir.- Agent Sousa nodded, and the two agents walked out of the office. -Excited?- Daniel looked up at Peggy. -I’m not gonna lie, Daniel. I am. Very much.- She smiled widely, walking out of the SSR office, hidden inside New York Bell Company Office. -Good morning Rose.- Peggy smiled, walking past the senior phone operator. -Lot of hubbub today, Peg. D.C. line's hot. Love the hat!- The woman smiled back. -Peggy,- Daniel took a couple steps forward, reaching his partner. -There is no need to ask for a plane. The SSR can provide us with one.- -Daniel, Howard Stark is the best civilian pilot I have ever seen, and we need stealth.- -If you insist…- Suddenly, a dark green car pulled up in front of the two SSR agents. -Miss Carter, Mr. Sousa.- Edwin Jarvis leaned to the right, looking out of the window. -Get in.- The two of them got in the backseat, as the butler drove the car to LaGuardia Airport, where Howard Stark was waiting for them. -Peggy!- Howard opened the door for the agent and hugged her tightly, while Sousa struggled to get out of the backseat. -Howard, it is a pleasure as usual.- Carter smiled. -Are we all ready?- -Yes, definitely. We will be reaching Austria in no time!- Stark smiled, getting in his plane. -Ready for another adventure, Miss Carter?- Jarvis smiled at Agent Carter. -Mr. Jarvis, I insist you do not come with us to Austria. It is not going to be pretty.- The SSR agent turned around at the butler. -Plus Ana is going to be worried sick!- -I have talked to her already. Plus…- Jarvis leaned in and whispered in Peggy’s ear. -I am so bloody bored.- -I will not convince you to stay, will I?- -Not in a thousand years.- -Alright, Mr. Jarvis.- As the plane took off, Peggy looked at her surroundings. -Last time we were in this plane…- She muttered. -Steve was here.- -And he was pretty jealous of some melted cheese.- Howard commented. Carter smiled slightly, looking down at her feet. -You know what would be a great idea? Chocolate fondue.- Stark suggested. -Why would you want to do that?- Peggy shook her head, disgusted at the idea. -Jarvis, remind me to suggest that to Konni once we’re back in New York.- -Yes, sir.- The butler nodded. Realizing the SSR agents didn’t know what he was talking about, he explained himself. -Konrad Egli, a Swiss-born chef… He works at a restaurant at 45 West 52nd Street: Chalet Suisse.- As the plane landed at the HYDRA base, the SSR agents found Dum-Dum Dugan, Jim Morita, Gabe Jones, Pinky Pinkerton, Happy Sam Sawyer and Dino Manelli fighting HYDRA Agents. -Miss Union Jack!- Dum-Dum smiled, picking up a HYDRA agent and throwing him on the ground. -Timothy, Jim, nice to see you too!- Agent Carter smiled back, pulling out her gun and shooting at an agent continuously. An agent ran at Peggy, who blocked his punch with her forearm, before kneeing his stomach. Daniel hurried up, hitting a HYDRA agent’s face with his crutch and using it to make another agent trip. Peggy, Sousa and the Howling Commandos finally got inside the HYDRA base and explored each of the rooms. Carter kicked a room’s door open and found a blonde man in black tied up in a corner. -Help me…- He whispered, looking up at the female agent. Pinky Pinkerton crouched, untying the blonde man. -You’re free, partner.- Percival smiled. -She’s here…- The man whispered. -Who is here?- Peggy crouched too, looking at the man in the eyes. He smirked and quickly turned around, stabbing Pinky in his side. Then he kicked the Howling Commando and backflipped getting ready to fight Carter. -Matvey, she’s mine.- A female voice said, as Dottie Underwood walked inside the room. -Dottie Underwood…- Carter muttered, smiling. -I finally found you.- Matvey tossed a knife at the Howling Commandos, which flew past Dum-Dum Dugan’s bowler hat. -No one messes with my hat!- Dugan pulled out his shotgun and started shooting at the blonde guy, who gracefully dodged every bullet. -What is this guy?!- Gabe Jones yelled, joining his teammate’s attack. Lægreid crouched, pulling out twin Korovin pistols, shooting back at the Howling Commandos. A bullet hit Happy Sam’s arm, as he fell to the ground holding his wound. -Sam!- Jim Morita looked down at his fallen teammate, crouching to him. Carter blocked out Dottie’s punches with her forearms, and slid her leg against the Leviathan member’s, who successfully jumped over it. Happy Sam looked up at him, his eyes lost in the distance. -Jim…- Sawyer whispered. -Sam… Sam, stay with me…- Morita unbuttoned his teammate’s shirt, examining the wound: the bullet had hit vital organs. Sawyer looked up at his friend and his eyes turned lifeless. Enraged, Jim Morita pulled out his M3A1 "Grease Gun” and started firing at Lægreid whose agility and flexibility were those of an Olympic athlete. Pinkerton got the knife out of his side and tossed it at the Red Room trainee, hitting his waist. -Блядь!- Lægreid yelled in agony, and backflipped out of the window. Dorothy, seeing her teammate leave the warehouse, smirked at her nemesis. -I guess this is my cue to go. It’s been fun, Peggy.- The blonde haired woman smiled, rising an eyebrow briefly, before firing a grapple hook gun up an opening in the ceiling and getting away. Dino Manelli walked to his teammates after exploring the base. -We need to get out, now! The whole place is about to explode!- -She set us up!- Jones yelled in anger. -There’s no time to moan about it now, we need to get moving!- As they were leaving, Dum-Dum Dugan spotted some blueprints he couldn’t quite understand, but he picked them up anyway, as the other soldiers walked out of the base minutes before it exploded. Dugan spread out the blueprints on the snow, as Stark and Jarvis walked to them. -I could get this on our way out.- Timothy looked up at Howard. -These blueprints are extremely ambitious!- Stark commented, picking them up. -Metal prosthetic arms… Wristbands that fire electrical impulses…- He then looked up at Carter. -This is a big deal, Peggy.- Notes *Agent Carter and Dottie Underwood's sprites were made by User:Wynter's Sloth. *Matvey Lægreid's sprite was made by User:OmniWill. Gallery Dum_Dum_Dugan_AC.png|"Miss Union Jack!" PeggyCarterVsHYDRA-AC.png|Peggy Carter vs HYDRA Agents CarterVsUnderwood-AC.png|Peggy Carter vs Dottie Underwood Episode Guide Category:Assemble!'s Episodes Category:Earth-1010 Category:Assemble! Season Five Category:Assemble! Ghosts of the Past Arc Category:Margaret Carter (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:Edwin Jarvis (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:Jack Thompson (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:Daniel Sousa (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:Strategic Scientific Reserve (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:Dorothy Underwood (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:Leviathan (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:Howling Commandos (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:Timothy Dugan (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:Jim Morita (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:Howard Stark (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:Rose Roberts (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:Gabriel Jones (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:Percival Pinkerton (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:Samuel Sawyer (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:Dino Manelli (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:Matvey Lægreid (Earth-1010)/Appearances